


It's Uncanny

by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr
Summary: With a little help from Hedwig, Sirius always seems to know what's going on with Harry.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227
Collections: Con*Strict 2020 Virtual Zine





	It's Uncanny

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Harry's sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. Not canon compliant. Written in August 2003, never published.

Tiny particles of brown wrapping paper dusted Harry Potter's half-eaten oatmeal like cinnamon. Larger scraps clung to his Gryffindor sweater. He brushed at them absently, gaze fixed on his gift. 

"How can he know?" Harry whispered in awe.

Hermione Granger peeked around her copy of the Daily Prophet to inquire, "How can who know what, Harry?"

"Sirius. How can Sirius know everything? I swear he knows when I visit the loo."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione said matter-of-factly, "He certainly does not know everything. Although, I would say that when it comes to you his insight is quite uncanny."

"Uncanny? How about downright frightening?" added Ron Weasley. "So, what did he send this time?"

"This," Harry hissed, holding up a brand new copy of _Transfigurations for Dummies, Volume 1_.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed grabbing the book out of Harry's hands and setting it on the bench between them. "Don't let Malfoy see you with that. You'll never hear the end of it."

A tiny line appeared across Hermione's forehead. "I don't get it. Why would your godfather send you that?"

"Somehow he found out that McGonagall thinks I should review the basics before the final exams."

Hermione snickered. "Well, you wouldn't need to if you hadn't spent all our class periods daydreaming."

"I bet he was fantasizing about Fleur." Ron interjected, naming the apprentice Transfigurations professor who frequently caught his eye.

"I'm certain Harry has better sense than that." Hermione turned to Harry and said in her best barrister-in-training voice, "You've been inattentive at other times as well. Like during that Quidditch practice when you sprained your ankle and broke your broom handle. Remember that?"

"I told you that I thought I saw someone disapparating at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. And I did get a brand new top of the line new broom after the accident."

"Which, to get back to the original discussion, came from Sirius, completely out of the blue. Unless Hooch or Dumbledore told him the story."

"They didn't. I asked. I'm positive McGonagall didn't tell him about my grade dropping either."

Ron nodded sagely. "Like I said, your godfather is spooky."

"You said frightening." Hermione corrected, left eyebrow raised, daring Ron to contradict her.

"Same difference," Ron said with a shrug, gathering up his Charms textbooks, along with Harry's new book, and heading out of the Great Hall.

Picking up her books and following him, Hermione said with exasperation, "No, they're not, Ron. Honestly." She was shaking her head in disgust as Ron argued with her. Harry slowly trailed after his friends, still swiping at the small pieces of paper adhering to his clothing.

*^*

Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, swooped through Sirius Black's open bedroom window, landing gracefully on the nightstand. A loud hoot gained her the attention of the man hunched over the desk. 

Looking up from his papers, Sirius beamed at the owl. He stretched and walked over to her. "Hello, darling," he crooned softly, giving the bird a few affectionate pats and strokes. Hedwig sparkled under the fond attentions, hooting softly between playful nips to Sirius' fingers. Even owls fell victim to Sirius' irresistible charm.

Sirius gently untied the scroll from around Hedwig's left leg. He set the scroll of the nightstand and asked, "What else do you have for me?" 

From beneath her wing Hedwig produced another small piece of paper. Sirius was never sure how she secured the items she gave to him. He merely accepted that she could. Evidently she had a unique magic of her own. Leave it to Harry to have an unusual owl.

After another affectionate pat and a murmured, "Thank you, love," Sirius turned back to his desk and the two papers. 

Shortly after Sirius had been cleared by the Ministry, he and Harry had begun corresponding freely. About a month later, Hedwig began supplying Sirius with tidbits of information about his godson's life. Most recently it was a note from Professor McGonagall warning Harry to brush up on his basics by the end of the year. On previous visits, Hedwig had brought a piece of broken broom, a cocktail napkin from a London bar, a map of the Underground, charred wrappers from the Weasley twins latest destructive candy, and a clipping from the Daily Prophet titled "What your wand says about you."

Sirius never mentioned these gifts to Harry, but he certainly did act on them. He wondered how Harry was enjoying his new book. Chapter Fifteen had a rather interesting illustration, that is, if the reader had a dirty mind.

He unrolled the scroll Harry had sent. The missive described in minute detail how well Harry's new broom performed during the last Quidditch match. There was a brief mention of the impending summer holidays and the Weasley's standard invitation to spend the summer at the Burrow. There was nothing unexpected in the letter at all.

On the other hand, the crumpled bit of parchment was a completely different story. It appeared to be an early draft of the letter Harry eventually sent. One line jumped out at Sirius. "The Weasley's are always so good to me, and I appreciate their offer to spend the summer at the Burrow," Harry wrote, "but I really want to spend the summer with you."

Sirius stood and paced the wooden floor, nearly running into a misplaced ottoman. He was taken aback. Why hadn't Harry told him what he preferred? Was he afraid of being a burden? That would never be the case, Sirius thought fiercely. He loved Harry, and if Harry wanted to spend the summer with his godfather then that is what Harry would have.

Returning to his desk, Sirius pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and began to make plans.

*^*

Harry was delighted to learn Sirius wanted his company for the entire summer. They rented a cottage near Brighton. Many days were spent lazily walking through the countryside, talking, laughing, and enjoying the cool breezes that wafted by. Harry rode a bicycle for the first time, taking to it as easily as he had a broom. Soon, he was able to ride hands free and daring Sirius to race. Much to his embarrassment, Sirius always lost.

They ventured into Brighton as tourists. Never having had a proper vacation, Harry reveled in things jaded travelers stuck up their noses at. He forced Sirius to buy them matching t-shirts, each depicting a large garish neon fish dangling from a hook, they read, "Brighton – catch the fun." Sirius walked with his arms across his chest.

At the arcades at Brighton Pier, Harry won a big stuffed dog, which Sirius decided was the ugliest beast he had ever seen.

"But, Sirius, he looks like Padfoot!" Harry declared, giving the toy a playful pat.

Eyeing the shaggy dog speculatively, Sirius said, "Then I'd say Padfoot needs a trip to the groomers."

"We can see to that. Why, I might even suggest while he's at it, that he undergo some obedience training. He's much too…hey!" Harry yelped when Sirius gave him a swat on the arse. Harry's eyes narrowed and his body tensed. Sirius took note and ran off down the pier.

"Really, Harry. I didn't mean to, " Sirius called back over his shoulder while he dodged a woman pushing a pram and two tittering teenage girls.

"You lie, Sirius Black. And this only proves it, " Harry gasped out. He put on a burst of speed and caught Sirius by a railing when Sirius failed to dodge an elderly couple carrying a shopping bag between them.

Harry grasped the railing on either side of Sirius, effectively trapping the older wizard. "As I was saying, I believe someone needs to learn how to behave better in public."

"I behave perfectly."

"Perfectly? You?"

Sirius looked affronted. "Of course. Until just now that is."

With speed that would have done the Magpies' seeker proud, Sirius grabbed Harry's wrists and twisted them both around. Harry found himself staring up into Sirius' eyes, chest pressed against Sirius' heaving one. The man looked smug. "Now you are trapped."

"I can get out of this easily."

Lifting one dark eyebrow, Sirius asked, "How?"

"Distraction," Harry supplied succinctly.

Sirius laughed. "I have amazing powers of concentration." Sirius said with a laugh. Then proved his point by studying every centimeter of Harry's flushed face. He watched as the charming flush faded and Harry's bright eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh, no. On a bench over there. It's Professor Snape snogging Professor Sprout," Harry whispered.

Sirius shook his head and continued to stare down at Harry. "Lame."

"Uh, Filch in a thong?"

"Eww, Harry. That certainly doesn't make me want to turn around and look. As a matter of fact, I now feel the need to research cleansing charms and see if there's one that works on the inside of my brain. But, later. I still am focused on you alone. "

The blush returned. "Oh, well then, how about this?"

Harry lifted his face to Sirius' and gently brushed his lips against Sirius' before pulling back to lean against the railing. Sirius blinked several times and then raised one hand to his tingling lips. Harry darted away.

Turning back toward Sirius, Harry crowed triumphantly, "I knew I could get away! Amazing powers of concentration. Ha!" 

Sirius knew he's fallen for the oldest trick in the oldest book. But who would blame him, he wondered, as he looked at Harry's beaming smile and bright eyes. Who would blame him if he fell for that trick over and over again?

*^*

Harry looked down the long valley known as Devil's Dyke and shuddered. "I don't know about this, Sirius."

"It's just like riding a broom. You'll love it. Just watch that first step. It's…"

"…a doozy. I know." Harry flexed his hands on the bar of the hang glider for the tenth or twelfth time, peering down the valley below. "You first."

"You'll back out."

Straightening his shoulders in the harness, Harry said with pride, " Gryffindors do not back down."

"Then I'll see you on the other side," Sirius said. With a leap, and a war whoop he was gone, caught on the breeze and carried away. He thought perhaps he heard Harry attempting to imitate him and turned his head to see Harry following not far behind.

This was heavenly, Sirius thought. Flying was freedom. No magic needed. Just the wind and the desire. This was all he needed.

Harry came into view on his right; all traces of apprehension were erased form his face, replaced by sheer delight. Sirius amended his last thought. Freedom and his loved ones, those were what he needed. Freedom and Harry.

Just like Sirius, Harry had missed out on a significant part of his life. Harry hadn't had much of a childhood. What a pair they were. Put together they had one normal life between them. They had missed so much, but given time they would make it all up. 

Hedwig swooped between the pair of hang gliders, engaging Harry and Sirius in a game of a chase, that she was predestined to win. When the gamed ended, and they had landed, she perched on an uprooted tree while Harry and Sirius disentangled themselves from their gear. 

Free of the gear at last, Harry grinned at his godfather. "You were half right," he said.

"Only half?"

"It was like flying I have done before, but not like my Firebolt. More like hanging on for dear life to an enchanted Ford Anglia."

"So, I don't suppose you'll be asking for a ride on my motorbike anytime soon?" Sirius asked, hoping Harry would indeed want to ride with him.

"Now that I would love."

*^*

The school year was upon them before they knew, and Harry returned to Hogwarts for his final year. Sirius received frequent letters from Harry, and Hedwig continued to bring him little tidbits as well.

Late one fall morning, Hedwig brought Sirius am empty cigarette packet. He was so upset he transformed into Padfoot, just so he wouldn't smash his fist into the wall. Of course, being in dog form caused another difficulty. When he was agitated he shed profusely and his newly reupholstered chair was covered with a fine layer of black dog hair before Sirius got ahold of himself and formed a plan.

He contacted the department of education at the Ministry and requested that Hogwarts students be given a series of health and safety lectures. By the time he was finished talking to the flustered Ministry aid, not only was there a lecture on the evils of smoking planned, but also talks on the dangers of inhaling flesh-eating slug repellent, and Floo etiquette.

Pleased with himself, and not feeling over-protective in the least, Sirius finally gave the expectant Hedwig a snack and returned to work.

*^*

More letters arrived, generally filled with cheery accounts of Quidditch victories and Ron and Hermione's awkward attraction. "Why can't they see what we all see?" Harry asked. Sirius didn't have an answer for that one.

Occasionally, Harry would write of his confusion regarding his future. He was concerned about leaving Hogwarts, the only place that had ever felt like home.

Sirius assured him that he would always have a place with him if he chose. "As two bachelors living together, we will probably never have a clean dish or pair of socks between us, but you are welcome to live with me."

In less than a day Sirius had an answer. Harry's return note only read, "House elves will cower in fear and dread."

An exhausted Hedwig closed her eyes for a well-deserved rest. Her left eye twitched once, then again. 

Yes, definitely a twitch, Sirius told himself. Otherwise he might have believed that the owl winked conspiratorially at him.

*^*

Shortly before Halloween, Hedwig arrived at Sirius' house with another surprise, a photograph. If she had had hands, Sirius would have said she slapped it down on the desk. Sirius looked at her and she waited for him to make a comment.

The photo was of Harry, Ron, and Hermione in costume for the Halloween ball. Hermione was done up as an eighties' version of Muggle pop diva Madonna, complete with lace gloves and a bare midriff. Ron was an unlikely re-haired Frankenstein's monster with a leering grin. Whenever Hermione's image looked away his would sneak a hand out to tickle her bare skin. She would then look scandalized and pleased in turns.

Harry stood slightly apart from his best friends. He wore scuffed black leather boots, faded denims, and a white t-shirt with sunglasses tucked into the collar. The finishing touch was a worn black leather jacket. Sirius' worn black leather jacket. He had wondered where it had disappeared to. He should be angry, but he had to admit that it did look awfully nice on Harry. He looked the part of the Gryffindor bad boy, just as Sirius had once been.

"So, Harry borrowed my jacket, is that it?" He asked the owl.

Hedwig tapped a talon over Hermione's head.

"That's Hermione."

A tap over Ron's image.

"Ron."

A tap over Harry.

"Harry."

Tap-tap.

"Enough already you blighted bird. What is it?'

A piercing amber gaze held Sirius in thrall. Tap-tap.

Sirius heaved a sigh. "Ron and Hermione."

Tap.

"I already told you. That's Harry."

A tap over the blank space next to Harry.

"There's no one there, Hedwig."

Tap-tap.

"Ron and Hermione," Sirius responded with deep frustration. Either he was going to pull his own hair out or there was going to be one plucked owl sitting here soon.

Tap-tap.

"Harry and no one." As if a room full of wizards had suddenly shouted, "Lumos," Sirius finally saw the light. Harry had attended the party alone.

"So, girl, our Harry had no date for the dance, is that it?"

Hedwig bobbed her snowy head up and down twice.

Sirius leaned back in his chair. " I wonder why not. He could have taken anyone he wanted. He's quite irresistible in that outfit."

Hedwig tilted her head minutely to the side and stared at Sirius for a full minute while Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his formerly comfortable chair.

*^*

Harry spent the Christmas holidays with the Weasley clan at the Burrow as usual. This year Sirius joined them.

Molly Weasley cornered Sirius in the kitchen one afternoon. "I see you are wearing the sweater I made for Harry last year."

He looked down at his chest. The top of a maroon "H" was just visible above the zip of his new leather jacket, his Christmas gift from Harry.

"I hope you don't mind, Molly. He stretched it out somehow and no amount of spellwork would shrink it back, so he gave it to me," Sirius answered, a trifle nervously. Molly could be fiercely protective of Harry and what she thought rightfully belonged to him.

Much to Sirius' surprise, she patted him on the cheek warmly before pulling him into a tight hug. "It's just fine, Sirius, " she said in a choked voice. "It's all in the family, I say."

*^*

It was the final Saturday before the end of term and quite pleasantly warm. Most of the students were taking advantage of the weather by studying or cavorting outside on the huge lawn. Though the window was open, Harry ignored his fellow students, concentrating on the task at hand. 

The nearby wastebasket was full to overflowing with wadded up, ink stained parchment. Several more sheets joined them, before Harry pushed himself away from his desk, grabbed up his broom, and headed out to the Quidditch pitch.

He didn't see Hedwig glide in through the window and fly away with the most recent draft of the letter he had been writing.

*^*

The sun was setting in a flourish of pink and purple streaks when Hedwig arrived and dropped the parchment in Sirius' lap.

"A purloined letter, love? I really shouldn't read this." A sharp talon digging into his thigh abruptly changed his mind. He read:

_Dear Sirius,_

_School will end soon, and despite the fact that I know I am welcome in your home, I don't think I can stay with you under false pretenses._

_I would dearly love to stay, but I'm afraid I couldn't pretend that I wanted anything less than to be yours._

_Do you know what I mean? Do you know how I heat up inside when you call me your Harry?_

_I want to stay with you, not as your friend, or your godson, but as yours._

The parchment fell from nerveless fingers, drifting on the breeze to land near Sirius' motorbike. It was time to take a trip.

*^*

Sirius arrived at the castle well after dark. A flustered Dean Thomas informed him that the seventh years had been allowed to spend the evening celebrating their impending graduation in Hogsmeade. Ginny Weasley peeked around Dean's shoulder to add that she didn't think Harry had gone and she had no intention of allowing Dean to go back to the boys' dormitory anytime soon. She told Sirius the password to the common room, then tugged on her boyfriend's hand and led him toward the lake.

It was a long walk up to Gryffindor tower and Sirius still had no idea what he intended to say to Harry by the time he reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

The password Ginny had provided allowed him entrance and he quietly walked up to the Harry's room. He entered without hesitating or knocking.

Harry sat framed in the window, knees drawn up to his chest, looking out at the flickering lights of Hogsmeade in the distance. He didn't turn around.

"I thought you said Ginny intended to keep you occupied all evening, Dean?"

"Oh, I believe she does," Sirius answered.

Harry jumped down for the window sill and ran to Sirius. Sirius enveloped him in a warm hug.

"What brings you here?" Harry asked.

"Hedwig."

"What?"

Sirius sat down on Harry's bed and patted the space next to him. Harry sat, smiling up at Sirius. Sirius hoped that smile would remain after he shared what he knew with the young man. 

Taking a deep cleansing breath, he began, "Harry, Hedwig has been bringing me more than your letters for sometime now. She's been sneaking me little bits and pieces that let me know the things you wouldn't tell me."

"Like last year? Transfigurations? That's how you knew?"

"Yes, she brought me the note MacGonagall wrote you. And she brought me this today." Sirius handed Harry the letter.

Harry stared at the parchment, hands shaking. In a quiet voice, he asked, "What did you think of this?"

"Harry, please look at me," Sirius begged.

"No. Answer me."

"I thought it was the most wonderful thing I had ever read," Sirius answered sincerely.

Harry looked up, the corners of his mouth curving up slightly. "Damn straight. " 

"Or not," Sirius added with a smirk as he leaned toward Harry for their first, no second kiss. Their first had been nearly a year ago back in Brighton. Had Harry felt this way back then?

This kiss was soft and sweet and then it wasn't. It was hard and hungry. They broke apart panting. Harry swept a stray lock of Sirius' hair out of his face, tucking it behind Sirius' ear. Their foreheads touched. Harry whispered, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes to everything you're thinking. Yes, I really want you. Yes, I wanted you as far back as last year. Lots of yeses."

"Well I was hoping for at least two nos."

"No?? To what?"

"No, you won't punish the ever industrious Hedwig. And no, you don't want me to leave."

Harry tumbled them back onto the dark red duvet. "I'll consider the first. As for the second, don't go. Actually I don't think I'll let you." He rolled them both over, ending up on top. He drew his wand from his back pocket spelled the door closed, whispered a few more words Sirius didn't quite catch, and cast the wand aside.

"You can't leave now; you're trapped."

"We've played this game before,” Sirius reminded Harry.

"I like this game," Harry answered, resting his head against Sirius' chest.

Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulders, hooked a leg between Harry's and turned them over again. "Do you remember the rules?" he asked. Swooping in to nibble at Harry's right ear. Harry moaned.

Starting his own erotic exploration, Harry murmured, "I remember you said you had amazing powers of concentration. And there are no rules." 

He slipped a hand between them and rubbed Sirius' burgeoning erection through his denims. It was Sirius' turn to moan and Harry's turn to flip them over.

"This has got to stop."

"Then stay where I put you," Harry argued reasonably. 

Pretending to consider that, Sirius lifted his hips against Harry's. "Can I do this still?"

Harry moaned yet again. "You can do that all you want."

Permission granted, Sirius performed the maneuver again, then stopped, and asked, "Harry, how is it we're still in the dead center of the bed."

"Uhm, the a charm I said earlier keeps us from falling out of bed."

"I never imagined I'd need to know that. Comes in handy," Sirius said before pulling his wand out of a pocket. He pointed it at Harry, reciting a charm Harry had never heard. Then he repeated the words while directing the wand at himself.

Harry gasped. He was naked from the waist down, as was Sirius. Their cocks were perfectly lined up. He thrust tentatively against Sirius and was pulled down into a devouring kiss.

Their cocks slid together smoothly. Spurred on by their driving need, the pace of their thrusts increased. Until finally Sirius called out, "I love you," spilling his seed between them. Harry followed a moment after.

They snuggled up together, Harry's head tucked under Sirius chin, his hand resting on Sirius chest, toying with the buttons of the shirt he still wore. "I knew I could make you say it first."

"Say what?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"I love you. I knew you'd say it first."

"I did not. It was in your letter."

"No, it wasn't."

"Stop being so competitive, Harry."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"I love you."

"I know."

*^*

Hedwig sat in the window preening her feathers. Once done, she glided away free of notes, letters, and photographs, sailing high into the air beyond the moon.


End file.
